The Good Life Of Harry Potter
by janvi.angeleyes
Summary: This is about what, according to me, has happened in harry's life in the nineteen years...Do read and review..I'll appreciate that:
1. The Interview

**The Good Life of Harry Potter**

The battle was over. Voldemort was dead. He could finally live a simple life, Harry had thought a month ago. However, the Daily Prophet would hardly let him rest. They would send him owls at Hogwarts, where they were currently completing their studies, everyday asking for interviews, but Harry always said a firm "No!" However he had to give in when this continued for a month. Harry, though, was still in double minds about the interview. What would he tell Rita when she asked how had Harry come back to life after being cursed by Voldemort again? How did he manage to kill him simply by using expelliarmus? What had Harry been doing when he was in hiding? Was it true that Harry was the owner of all the three Deathly Hallows? Would he have to tell her about the hocruxes?

Harry finally decided on how to tackle Rita. He had finally convinced Hermione to accompany him to the interview. Under Hermione's supervision, Rita wouldn't dare confuse him into saying what she wanted. Also, he had sent an owl to the Prophet saying that the article would first have to be approved by him and only then could it be published.

On the appointed day, Harry and Hermione set off for Three Broomsticks, where they were going to meet Rita Skeeter. Anxious as she was, to take this interview, Rita was already there. She smiled as she saw Harry which turned to a frown on seeing Hermione. Harry couldn't help smirking.

Both of them shook hands with Rita and took their places.

"So good to see you, Harry. And , you've just added to the pleasure! So shall we begin? Ok. So, Harry how does it feel to be the magical world's hero, after defeating You-Know-Who single-handedly?" Rita began. She didn't say anything though when Hermione came by her side to see what notes her quill was making.

"Harry is not at all gleaming with pride, Rita. Make your quill scratch that or this interview's over."Hermione calmly said. Rita had no choice but to do so.

"So Harry, how does it feel?"

"It feels good to have finally killed Voldemort, finally having taken revenge for the many lives he took, including my parents and godfather. However, this was not done 'single-handedly', Rita, as you propose. This would never have happened without Hermione and Ron, who helped me, in fact, guided me through and through. And Dumbledore, of course, who was the one to tell me as much as he could about Voldemort. And everyone present at Hogwarts during the battle. Without them, Voldemort would never be defeated. So it's not my victory, it's ours."

The rest of the interview continued smoothly, thanks to Hermione. Rita did ask what he had planned and what did he know exactly about Voldemort which the rest of the world didn't . But Hermione easily answered them for Harry, as Rita heard unsatisfied.


	2. Leaving Hogwarts

2. Leaving Hogwarts

With the end of June came the end of Harry's life at Hogwarts. He wished that their studies would end a little later, but thanks to the dedication and hardwork of all the students as well as teachers, they completed a year's worth of studies in just a little over two months.

What would Harry call his home now? Where would he go from here? He knew that the Dursleys had been staying at 4, Privet Drive again, ever since they got Harry's message about them being safe. But that was an option he wouldn't even consider. Things had changed. He was not hated by the Dursleys anymore, but why risk going there again? And the place just had too many bad memories.

Surely, he was invited to The Burrow, the second place he loved after Hogwarts, but he couldn't stay there forever....he wanted someplace he could call home.

For that, he had two options in mind, his parents' house and Sirius's house.

He later settled for The Godric's Hollow, he would be near his parents there, whereas 12, Grimmauld Place would remain the headquarters of The Order of the Pheonix, now just a friends' circle, owing to the fall of Voldemort.

However, from his visit to Godric's Hollow last Christmas, Harry knew that the place needed to be re-built. And till then, he decided to stay at The Burrow, which would also mean staying close to Ginny.

On the 30th of June, Harry stepped out of Hogwarts and walked through the grounds to the Gate for the last time. He sat on the Thestral-driven carriage for the last time, with Hermione, Ron and Ginny, and did nothing but look at the great castle, remembering all his six and a half years in just a few minutes. As they arrived at the platform, he wouldn't get off the carriage. Ginny took his hand, as walked with him to the train and into the compartment.

"Harry," Ron said, "Tomorrow, Hermione and I are setting off for Australia, to find her Mom and Dad and lift the enchantments. Hermione, I guess we should check…"

But Harry never heard what Ron said after that. It had only then that it struck Harry how he never thanked Ron and Hermione for all they've done for him, in the past seven years.

"Guys, I don't know what to say to you. I even forgot to thank you'll for what you'll have done for me all these years…"Harry said, feeling a little guilty.

"Shut up, will you? Ron and you both are total idiots! Harry, you just wouldn't understand that you've said enough thank-yous to us without ever saying it, which by the way is totally unnecessary, and Ron, you…you are just an idiot for just no reason!"Hermione said, blushing towards the end.

That broke the tension in the air and everyone was laughing and had a good journey back to London.


End file.
